


Meeting the Parents

by BowTy_TheWritingPupper



Category: OK K.O.! Let's Be Heroes
Genre: Not a ship fic, Pre-Canon, Werewolf, vampire
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-22
Updated: 2017-11-11
Packaged: 2019-01-21 14:50:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 5,825
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12460044
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BowTy_TheWritingPupper/pseuds/BowTy_TheWritingPupper
Summary: Elodie finally meets Enid's parents.





	1. Second Thoughts

“Please, please please, Enid! Hurry up! I want to see it!” Elodie exclaimed as she tugged at the shorter girl’s arm. Enid looked away bashfully at her friend’s antics. The two had been friends for quite a few months at this point, but there were times Enid would let her shyness get the best of her. 

The two were walking home after another day of training and hanging out in the woods. The sun was setting below the horizon to mark the end of another full day for the duo. As per usual, the two would walk to Elodie’s house to drop the archer off before Enid would make the trek back to her house by herself. Today, however, Elodie would finally see Enid’s house. It took weeks of begging to convince Enid to let her see her house. How Enid had agreed to let her stay for dinner, however, was a mystery.

The walk was a lot longer than Elodie expected, but she was far too excited about finally seeing Enid’s home and meeting her parents to care. Despite their months of friendship, the ninja could still be reserved about certain things. Her family was one of them. The closer they got to Enid’s house, however, the more Elodie noticed her closest friend begin to fidget with her sleeves and look anywhere but her.

After a couple more minutes of watching Enid uncomfortably inch closer and closer to her house, Elodie stopped, causing Enid to stop as well and look up at her in confusion. Elodie could tell that Enid was trying her best to hide her nervousness, but the iron tight grip she had on her duffel bag gave her away. The archer’s excited smile softened to take on a more comforting appearance as she looked down at her friend. She put a reassuring hand on Enid’s shoulder before speaking. “If this makes you too uncomfortable, we could always go back to my place and enjoy ourselves there if you’d like,” She offered softly.

Enid was taken by surprise at Elodie’s suggestion. She had been so excited to finally see her house, and Enid felt a bit guilty about being so nervous. It was not her house itself she was worried about; it was her parents. They could just be so forward and embarrassing sometimes. It took a few seconds for Enid to actually respond to what was said.

“N-No! It's fine! Really! I just...don’t want you to be overwhelmed by my parents is all,” Enid admitted meekly, covering her mouth with her jacket’s collar in embarrassment. She expected Elodie to be upset at her reluctance, but when she looked up, she was just met with a huge smile.

“I am not afraid to meet your parents, Enid! I’m sure they’re just as amazing as you are!” Enid couldn’t help the way her cheeks heated up at the statement. She gave Elodie a small smile before perking up.

“Alright! Let’s go!” Enid said with much more confidence in her voice.

“Yay!” Elodie exclaimed before grabbing Enid’s arm and running, dragging her towards the general direction of their destination.


	2. Home Sweet Home

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The girls finally make it to Enid's house.

The two girls made it to Enid’s house by nightfall. At least, that was what Elodie thought. She could not tell if it were really night, or if the dark clouds looming ominously overhead were blocking out the remnants of the afternoon sun. The blonde could not help but to shudder a little at the suddenly spooky atmosphere that seemed to have swallowed her whole. One second that were walking past a neighborhood of mundane trailer homes. The next, she felt like she had stepped onto the set of a monster movie.

The front yard was full of tomb stones that looked centuries old. Dead trees loomed threateningly over patches of the lawn. While the grass looked well mowed, Elodie was not completely sure that it would not pull her down into a black nothingness if she got to close. The house itself looked bizarre, but Elodie couldn’t help but think it looked just right for the scene. The second floor was at least twice the size of the first floor. It seemed to have to rooms that stuck out in odd places all around the house. Elodie assumed they had been added on after the house was initially finished, but she could not even begin to guess their purpose. The main house seemed big enough and, to her knowledge, Enid did not have any siblings. Despite her initial excitement, Elodie could feel her anxiousness naw at the back of her mind.

Once they got to the beginning of the walkway, Enid took over and led Elodie down the long path to the front door. As they walked, Enid noticed that Elodie was walking a bit closer to her than normal. When they got to the door, Enid moved away from Elodie and to the other side of the porch. When she was met with a questioning look, Enid looked down with a fierce blush.

“I, uh...I have to change,” The pink-haired girl admitted quietly. Elodie’s eyes widened before she quickly turned around to face the graveyard. Before Elodie could stutter an apology, Enid corrected her statement. “N-No! It’s not like that!” Enid’s face was aflame with unmeasured embarrassment. Elodie turned around and gave Enid another curious look. “I...just watch,” Enid sighed, knowing that she would not be able to find the right words to explain what was about to happen.

Enid unzipped her duffel bag and quickly pulled out what looked like a black witch hat. Enid donned the hat and Elodie watched as the shorter girl was engulfed in a thick cloud of purple smoke. Elodie coughed and fanned some of the smoke that had reached her away. Once the smoke cleared and Enid became visible, Elodie couldn’t help the gasp that escaped herself at the sight before her. She already knew what Enid’s parents were, but she had never seen Enid actually expose her supernatural nature.

Enid stood in front of Elodie in her witch outfit. She could not help but pick at her sleeves nervously as Elodie looked her over. Her hat seemed a bit too big for her head. Her black dress looked like it was in tatters at the end, but that only seemed to add to the overall mood of the outfit. The purple striped stocking fit her perfectly. There was an air of thick silence for several seconds that felt like an eternity as Enid waited for Elodie’s response.

“You look adorable!” Elodie gushed as she wrapped Enid in a surprise hug. Enid blushed lightly at the compliment. She was not quite sure what kind of reaction she was expecting from Elodie, but this certainly was not it. Elodie let go and took in on more good look at Enid. She reached up for her hat, but Enid quickly stepped back and away from the hand. She silently fished her keys out of her duffel bag before putting it up to the keyhole. Enid looked over at Elodie with a look the taller girl could not quite place.

“Here we go, I guess.” Enid mumbled more to herself than to Elodie as she unlocked the door.

“Enid!” Two voices echoed from within the house. Enid put her head down and groaned in embarrassment as she walked into the foyer. Elodie could have sworn that she heard a small whine come from the girl. Elodie hurried to enter the house as Enid made a move to close the door.

Elodie stepped further into the foyer and examined the room. It looked simple enough, if not a bit dated. There were a couple of old paintings on the wall and old furniture decorated the room. The wallpaper was nice, but parts of it was chipped and cracked to reveal the wall beneath. The room as a whole seemed much dimmer than she was used to. When she thought about it, it did make sense that Enid and her family would not need the light to be as bright as humans would. It at least helped save power.

Not too long after the pair entered the house, a purple bat fluttered into the room. In a puff of smoke similar to Enid’s, the bat transformed into a woman who looked to only be in her mid-thirties. The woman flipped her luscious raven hair out of her face before looking at Elodie. The woman seemed to be in a state of shock as she just stared at Elodie. Only a few seconds later did a man walk into the room. Well, a wolf-man. He was at least three feet taller than Elodie and his shirt was open to expose muscular physique. When he made eye contact with Elodie, he too froze in place in what seemed to be shock. The two just stood there, periodically looking at each other before looking back at Elodie. It took about thirty seconds for them to break out of their stupor.

“Oh my gosh! A girl!” Bernard exclaimed excitedly. His tail wagged happily behind him as he got a little too close for comfort to the blonde.

“A friend, it seems!” Wilhelmina appeared on her Elodie’s other side, getting just as close as Bernard. They were both talking adamantly to each other as they seemed to almost study her. They were soon interrupted by the sound of Enid loudly clearing her throat to get her parent’s attention. The two adults looked up at Enid with huge smiles of excitement.

“Come on! I told you two she was coming!” Enid’s exasperated claim only made her parents chuckle.

“We know! But this is the first friend you’ve ever brought over! This is picture worthy!” Bernard exclaimed as he threw his arm over Enid and pulled her close to Elodie. Before Enid could comprehend what was going on, there was a bright flash and the shutter of a camera filled the room. Enid’s mother stood before them with a camera up to her face. The polaroid from the old camera came out and Enid’s mom held it up for the three to see.

Elodie had on a award-winning smile. Somehow, she looked like she had prepared for the picture beforehand. Not a hair was out of place as the girl smiled flawlessly at the camera. Enid on the other hand looked anything but put together. Her hair was a bit ruffled from being moved so rapidly by her father. She stood up stiff and looked at something slightly off camera with bewildered eyes.

Enid’s eyes widened in horror when she saw her disheveled look. Bernard cooed at the picture from behind the girls and took the pictures within his own grasp before Enid could snatch it away. “This is definitely going into the album!” the werewolf declared proudly. Enid’s cheeks gained a familiar red tint and she pulled her hat’s brim down to hide it. This time, Elodie was positive that she heard a low whine come from the girl.

“So, Elodie, would you like a quick tour of the house as we wait for dinner?” Wilhelmina offered enthusiastically as she put the camera down on the coffee table that also housed a long dead plant.

Elodie’s excitement had come back full force. She jumped up and down and nodded rapidly. “I would love a tour!” Elodie ceased her jumping, but huge smile remained. Wilhelmina squealed happily.

“I haven’t been able to do this in years! I’ll show you around,” the vampire smiled down at Elodie and Enid. The latter blushed lightly and wished the floor would just swallow her whole, which she knew it was capable of doing.

Elodie and Wilhelmina chattered idly as the latter pointed out seemingly random object all throughout the first floor. Elodie was enjoying the tour. Though she did get a few shivers up her spin at things like the moving eyes in the paintings and the bumps in the basement, Elodie was having fun. Bernard had gone to check on dinner while Enid was trailing them with a nervous expression. After a while, the three came to an old-looking wooden door at the end of the hallway. It looked like any of the other doors, so Elodie was not sure why this one in particular was important enough to go into.

“This is Enid’s room! Would you like a look inside?” Wilhelmina asked innocently as she started to open the door.

In a sudden puff of smoke, Enid teleported in front of Elodie to slam her back against the door, closing it. Her arms were held at her sides to maximize the amount of weight on the door. “Please, not my room. Not yet,” Enid almost pleaded. Elodie’s eyes widened in surprise before she smiled softly as her friend and nodded. Enid had already made such big strides in letting Elodie into her life already. She could wait for Enid to be comfortable enough to show her her room.

The three continued to walk through the main floor before they heard a gong come from the dinner room. “Dinner’s ready!” Bernard called out.

“Oh! Dinner! I hope you like a surprise, Elodie!” Wilhelmina cheered before leading the girls to the dining room. It was only then that it dawned on Elodie that if the dinner reflected even a fraction of the house and its supernatural properties, she would definitely be in for a surprise.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I was a bit nervous about writing Bernard and Wilhelmina because I have not yet mastered their dorky parent nature. If it seems a bit off, I apologize and will try to do better in the next chapter. Please, comment if you'd like to and I'll see you in the next chapter. I hope you enjoy!


	3. Dinner Guests

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Some unexpected guests come visit for dinner.

The dining room looked relatively normal to Elodie. Aside from the giant painting of a dog, or maybe a werewolf, that took up almost the entirety of a wall, the dining room did not have a strange look to it at all, unlike the rest of the house.

Wilhelmina sat at the head of the table with Bernard at her right side. Enid sat down to her mother’s right, but left an empty seat for Elodie between them so that her guest would not be awkwardly sticking out on the end. Elodie smiled softly to herself in appreciation as she sat down. It was only when she was settled at the table that she noticed that is was barren of any food, yet everyone was seated already. She was about to inquire as of to why that was, but was interrupted by the clanging of silverware from the kitchen. The archer’s eyes widened in curiosity and slight fear as she whipped her head around towards the source of the strange noises.

The kitchen door flew open on its own as several items literally flew out of the kitchen and high above the dining room table. Elodie looked up in awe at the seemingly enchanted dinnerware as it seemed to position itself high above the table. Once everything seemed to find its place, all of it descended almost elegantly. Everything landed carefully in place on the table. In front of Elodie landed a plate, a cloth napkin, and silverware, all in perfect position. Even the silverware was placed on the correct sides of the plate. Elodie’s eyes widened in amazement at the spectacle. Once it was over and everything had stopped magically moving on its own, Elodie’s face split into a large grin and she clapped excitedly .

“That was amazing!” The young girl cheered. The table was silent for a moment as everyone looked at Elodie. Not even a second later did Wilhelmina and Bernard burst out chuckles. Enid herself had a small grin on her face as she tried to resist the urge to laugh. Elodie looked at the family with a raised eyebrow of confusion.

“Oh, we’re not laughing at you, honey. We had just forgotten that most other families have...different ways of doing everyday things. Being cooped up in this place can do things like that,” Wilhelmina explained as everyone quieted down. Elodie could understand what she meant. She herself was usually served by a staff of butlers, which she knew most other people did not have at their disposal.

There was a distinct smell coming from under the dish cover in the center of the table. Elodie could have sworn that she knew what it was, but could not quite put her finger on its name. Her mind was too consumed with thoughts of strange dishes such as toad soup or raw steaks or even blood. When the lid of the dish was magically removed, Elodie’s surprise punctuated with a small gasp.

A dish of steaming spaghetti and meatballs sat in the middle of the table. As much as she looked, Elodie could not find anything unusual about it. It was not green, there was no blood, and the meatballs looked completely cooked, but not burnt. A ladle floated to the dish as scooped out a portion. It miraculously delivered the food without a single drop of tomato sauce falling on the white table cloth. After carefully dropping the food on the guest’s plate, the ladle went back and repeated the process for everyone else at the table. When she reached over to grab her fork, she noticed that her glass was full of water that had been there moments before.

“I hope you like it, Elodie. I wasn’t sure what most humans eat for dinner, so I thought this would be okay.” Bernard explained as he prepared to dig into his food...with his bare paws. Elodie might have missed the kick Wilhelmina gave Bernard under the table if it weren’t for the fact that she could hear the dull thud of her foot hitting his knee. Bernard stopped in his tracks, back hunched over, hands ready to dig into his food, and mouth open. He pulled back with his ears pressed against his head in a sheepish look. Elodie could have sworn that he was blushing lightly in embarrassment under his fur. The blonde girl glance over at Enid and found her in a position that mirrored the one her father was just in. Enid quickly closed her mouth and sat back, but Elodie could have sworn that she saw a set of very threatening-looking fangs before they were hidden back inside Enid’s mouth.

Dinner was going better than Elodie expected. The spaghetti was good even by her admittedly higher than usual standards. Everyone at the table was immersed in conversation as they enjoyed their meals. Halfway through her meal, Elodie felt a large meatball hit her in the nose. She looked around the table curiously for the culprit, but no one looked particularly suspicious to her. Seconds later, a piece of pasta landed in her hair and dipped down in front of her face. Wilhelmina was the first one to notice. Instead of questioning the girl, the vampiress seemed to look behind Elodie with a look of mild annoyance.

“Crudde! Spanky! Is that you? Leave the poor girl alone!” Wilhelmina accused as she stood up from her seat. Elodie turned her head to glance behind her.

Two ghost formed behind her. One was tall and lanky. The other was shorter and stockier. The shorter one wore a striped sweater and they both wore hats. The taller of the two took the lead and addressed Wilhelmina.

“Come on! We haven’t had fresh meat here in years!” The first ghost exclaimed innocently as he floated above Elodie’s head, removing the pasta from her hair in the process. His friend followed close behind him.

“Yeah! We ain’t doin’ nothing wrong!” The second ghost said in an attempt to strengthen his friend’s claim. Bernard stood up and growled lowly at the two, baring his several deadly-looking teeth. “Not today you aren’t!” The werewolf said protectively. Crudde and Spanky sighed in disappointment. They both made a show of putting their hands up in surrender.

“Fine! Fine,” The taller ghost reluctantly submitted. “But we’re getting the next human to come over!” With that, the two sank down into the floorboards and out of sight.

“We’re so sorry about that, dear! Those two can get a bit restless at times. Enid, would you please show her to the bathroom so that she can get cleaned up before she leaves?” Wilhelmina asked as Bernard sat back down. It was scary to see a such a calm werewolf go from being animalistically threatening one second to unnervingly calm the next. Elodie knew that Enid shared traits from both of her parents, but should could not help but wander to what extent it went as she followed Enid out of the room.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy Halloween! I hope you enjoyed this spooky fic. I have to admit that I had a lot of fun writing the more supernatural elements of this chapter (especially the floating ladle and Enid parts). We are nearing the end of this fanfic and I hope you have enjoyed it so far. I know that I have really enjoyed writing it. Remember, don't be afraid to comment if you have any questions or just want to say something. I am always happy to read and respond to comments. I hope you enjoyed this chapter and I wish you all a Happy Halloween! Stay safe!


	4. Journey Home

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Enid and Elodie have a talk as they walk to Elodie's house.

Sadly, the night could not last forever. After Elodie cleaned herself up, her and Enid returned to the dining room to finish up their meal and spend the rest of Elodie’s visit talking about almost anything with Enid’s parents. The room was filled with almost continuous laughter as the four enjoyed their night. Most of the laughter at Enid’s expense though several stories of her childhood and pictures of a much younger her. Elodie cooed at all of the pictures of her friend as a baby. In one of the first ones with Enid was an infant, she could not help but feel conflicted. On one hand, Enid was adorable in her little witch hat as she sat in her bed. However, when she spotted the decapitated toy bear in the forefront of the photo. She was pretty sure that neither Wilhelmina or Bernard did it, but it was a bit shocking to know that such a young child could have done so much damage- and she would be confidently that it was unintentional.

A while later, which was way too soon in Elodie and Enid’s opinions, it was time for Elodie to go home. Bernard and Wilhelmina had no problems allowing Enid to walk Elodie home herself. It would give them some more time alone that night and they knew that Enid was more than capable of taking care of herself. If the stories that Elodie told them were true, then both girls would have a problem on their trip. After walking them to the front door, the family said their goodbyes.

“It was so nice meeting you, Sweetheart! I hope you come back soon!” Wilhelmina squealed happily as she engulfed Elodie in a hug. The archer noticed that the grip was tighter than humanly normal and was probably just her vampire strength showing.

Bernard nodded in agreement beside her. The large werewolf bent down as if he were about to whisper something into her ear. “Yeah, really needs stuff like this. I haven’t seen her this happy in a while,” Bernard whispered as he motioned over to Enid, who was standing a couple of yards away as she waited to escort Elodie home. The girl had a soft smile on her face that had been present all night. However, there was the added blush followed by Enid pulling her hat over her head in an attempt to hide it. Elodie guessed that she must have heard what Bernard said by the way the man stood up and let out howling laughter while Enid groaned and whined softly into her hat.

Elodie smiled as she watched the two interact. It reminded her of what she wished she had at home. She was not completely ignored at home, but she did notice that there was a distinct lack of true affection at home. Her parents were usually busy either working or on personal trips. She was always left behind with her dozens of butlers. She was well taken care of by them, but she wanted a family that was as invested in her as Enid’s were to her.

The two girls set off to Elodie’s house. The streets and sidewalks were well lit by streetlights, so the darkness did not really get to Elodie. The blonde looked over to her friend and wondered if she was ever bothered by the dark. Though she had known that Enid was not human for quite some time now, she had never seen Enid so loose with it as she was that night. She seemed so comfortable with it, so Elodie was not sure why she was not as comfortable with it in public.

“Why do you hide it?” The question slipped out before Elodie knew could stop it. Both girls stopped in their steps when the realization of what had been asked dawned on them both. Elodie gasped in shock and covered her mouth with her hands like a child who just swore in front of their parent.

“I’m so sorry! You don’t have to-”

“I don’t really know.” The answer was followed by thick silence. Enid stood stiffly in her place. Her eyes were focused firmly on the ground and her face remained expressionless. Elodie looked down at her friend in shock, and then concern. That was not the answer she was expecting, but then again she was not really sure what she was expected. Just not that, she guessed.

“You...don’t know?” The taller girl asked cautiously. Enid did not answer, but the shaky breath that she too was answer enough to Elodie. The blonde did not hesitate to wrap her hybrid friend in a tight hug. The two just stood there for a few moments. Enid did not sob or even make much sound. She just hugged Elodie and let tears stream down her face. After a few minutes, Enid pulled away and wiped her tears before Elodie could get a good look at it. Enid took a second to swallow the lump in her throat before continuing.

“I-I don’t know why I hide it. I’ve always wanted to be a ninja, but my parents don’t want me to be one. They want me to be ‘spooky’ and be proud of myself and heritage. I want to be, but it isn’t as easy as you think. I was open about being myself when I was little, but got bullied a lot for it until I stopped thinking that it was worth it. That’s when I started my interest in ninjas. It was more...socially acceptable here. I still have trouble trusting people. Tonight was a huge step for me.” Enid paused for a minute and smiled up at her closest friend. This time, she initiated the hug. “It means a lot to me that you took it so well.” Enid admitted softly as they hugged. Elodie hugged her back and nodded.

“Of course, Enid! You and your parents are great! There is nothing wrong with you or your family!” Elodie exclaimed truthfully. She pulled back and placed her hands on Enid’s shoulders, looking the girl straight in the eyes. “I may not know what it is like to not be human, but I do know that there is nothing wrong with you! You may not be comfortable letting other people see what you are, but I think what you are is amazing. Please, don’t ever think of herself as less than absolutely amazing,” Elodie assured with a smile. Enid gave her own smile, though it was not nearly as big as Elodie’s, it was bigger than her usual smiles.

Enid smiled up at Elodie in appreciation. “Thanks.” It was only a simple word, but it made Elodie feel warm inside nonetheless.

The girls soon started their walk once again. As they walked, Elodie couldn’t help but steal a glance at Enid every now and then. She had one more question to ask and could not find any other way to ask it, so she just blurted it out.

“Can I see? Your powers, I mean,” Elodie asked Enid. There was no nervousness of regret. Only genuine curiosity. Enid looked up at her with a raised eyebrow and a slight blush.

“You want to see?” Enid asked meekly. When she looked over at her older friend, she was met with puppy-dog eyes that rivaled her own. Enid blushed deeply at the question. It took her a second before she nodded.

“Uh...what do you want to see?” Enid looked over at her curiously. Elodie put a hand on her chin and thought for a moment.

“Uh...you and your dad seem really alike. What did you inherit from your mom?” Elodie had wondered that all night. She had seen and heard a couple of wolfy traits throughout the night, but if there were any vampire traits that showed, she missed them.

Enid nodded with a small smile. “Well, the biggest thing is that I can suck souls, but I don’t think you want to see that right now.” At that, Elodie’s face loss a its color in shock and slight fear. Enid chuckled a bit at the blonde. “Yeah. I can show you some other- less terrifying- things, though.” She offered. Elodie nodded enthusiastically with a large smile.

Right before her eyes, Enid disappeared in a puff of smoke. Elodie looked around for her missing best friend, but could not find her in the light of the streetlamps or in the darkness of the night. Elodie started to worry that she was left alone on the sidewalk.

“Up here!” Enid’s voice called down to her from somewhere in the darkness. Elodie looked up towards the source of the voice. She found Enid above her sitting on a street lamp, waving down to her. The archer waved back before clapping in appreciation and awe. The witch jumped down off of the lamp and fell the thirty feet from the top of the lamp pole to the ground with a strange experienced and almost animalistic grace. Enid landed only a couple feet away from the amazed blonde.

“I thought that was a ninja thing,” Elodie stated curiously. Enid only shrugged.

“I guess it could be, but I learned it from my mom,” Enid admitted casually as she walked back to her friend. Elodie smirked down at her and gently nudged her with her elbow.

“I bet you always won hide-and-seek as a child,” The taller girl joked as they continued to walk down the street to her house. That got a good laugh out of Enid, who seemed to be sporting fangs at that point. They looked thinner and sharper this time, like those of a vampire. Elodie was happy that the girl finally relaxed enough around her to show her more supernatural features off more freely.

“It suits her,” Elodie thought to herself as they continued on their way.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I cannot express how happy I am to have written this chapter. I was sick in bed and couldn't work on this for four day. It was torture. As soon as I got better, I got to writing a wrote a lot. I wanted to explore Enid's reasoning for hiding her powers and put a head cannon or two of my own in there. Anyway, we are almost to the end of this fanfic! One more chapter to go! I hope you enjoyed this chapter. Don't be afraid to comment if you have any questions or just want to say something. Once again, I hope you enjoyed it!


	5. Reflections

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The night finally comes to an end.

The rest of the walk to Elodie’s house was filled with Elodie and Enid messing around with some of Enid’s powers some more. It was safe to say that any cats they ran across on the route to Elodie’s house were not too happy that night.

Getting there was quick enough. Though it was all the way across town, both girls made good time in arriving before Elodie’s curfew. It looked so much bigger and more modern that Enid’s house, at least twice the size. Enid had been there a couple times before, but she could not help but widen at the sheer size and beauty of it. It offered a lot of space to do whatever you liked and she knew that the backyard was filled with training equipment that was a lot more sophisticated and high-tech then the cans she would use for target practice. Despite that fact, Elodie still chose to train with her in the woods. That thought made her smile. Elodie had been her first and only close friend. Her appreciation for the blonde could not be measured with words, so when the two finally made it to the front door, Elodie was suddenly engulfed in an almost bone-crushing hug.

“I’m happy that you came over tonight. Thank you,” Enid confessed as she hugged the taller girl. Elodie smiled with a nod and hugged Enid back to the best of her ability. The height difference and increasingly painful pressure on her torso made it a bit awkward.

“Of course, Enid! Thank you for having me!” Elodie managed. Her lungs were slowly being crushed, but she had never seen Enid give her this much affection, so she was not about to stop it now. “I enjoyed meeting your family and spending time with you all! They are wonderful people!” The blonde assured as she smiled down at Enid. Enid smiled back with the biggest smile her had produced all night. The hug only got even tighter at Elodie’s words before a loud crack resonated in the air of the porch. Enid immediately let the other girl go and stepped back. The young hybrid looked down and the floor and brushed some hair out of her face. The blush on her face was as apparent as ever.

“S-Sorry…” The short girl apologized in embarrassment. Elodie shook her head.

“No, it's fine, really! My back even feels better than before!” In actuality, Elodie’s back was extremely sore from the hug and she was confident that she would have to go to her regular masseuse to fix the damage, but Enid didn’t have to know that.

Enid only nodded weakly before taking her hat off and fiddling with it in her hands. Her hair was shaggier than usual because of the hat, but Elodie liked it. The two stood there on the porch for a moment. Neither wanted to leave the other for the night.

“Well, I’ll see you tomorrow,” Enid spoke up, breaking the silence. The little witch put her hat back on as she prepared to leave. Elodie nodded solemnly, but forced a small smile.

“The woods as always?” The blonde asked. Enid nodded her confirmation.

“Yeah.” Enid started stepping off of the porch, but paused and turned around to face her friend. Elodie, who had been watching her leave, met Enid’s eyes and paused herself. Enid opened her mouth and looked like she wanted to say something, but instead shook her head. “Goodnight,” the girl said quickly before rushing off of the porch, almost tripping down the step as she did.

Elodie giggled and watched Enid seem to scramble her way back home. When she was sure the other girl was gone, Elodie turned and entered her house. She ignored the fretting of her several butlers and walked directly to her room.

Later that night, Elodie sat in her bed thinking about her evening. She stared up and into the darkness of her room. The dark didn’t spoke her or make her uncomfortable like it usually did. This time, it reminded her of Enid’s house. It reminded her of how fun it was to spend time with Enid at her most comfortable. It reminded her of how Enid’s parents had gone out of their way to make sure that her visit went as well as it could have. It reminded her of how Enid’s family did not hesitate to treat her like one of their own. Like a part of their family.

As she drifted to sleep, Elodie’s heart was set on asking Enid to come over a lot more often from now on.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Welp, that's all, folks! I really hope you enjoyed it! I know I had a lot of fun writing my first real fanfiction. If you have an request, please do not be afraid to ask. This is far from the last fanfiction I will be writing for OK KO. Do not be afraid to comment or contact me if you have any questions or just want to talk. Once again, I hope you all enjoyed the story and I'll hopefully see you all in the fanfic!


End file.
